


Is This the Real Life?

by Mylari



Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [28]
Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: Keith awakens from a nightmare, but is it really a nightmare or is it a memory?
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/417659
Kudos: 5





	Is This the Real Life?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hunk's Corner (thenewhrh.weebly.com) drabble challenge using the prompts "Flip-flops" and/or "Popsicle"

Nothing beats a picnic on a summer afternoon. The sun shines high and bright with only a few wispy clouds to block its rays. I lie in the grass, eyes closed, enjoying the warmth seeping into my skin.

Then I hear the screams. Blood curdling and loud, they're right beside me, but no matter what I do, I can't move until they stop. When I do finally get my body to follow my commands, the sight I'm met with makes me want to shut my eyes tight and wish it all away. Allura lies beside me, blood seeping out from beneath her, redder than the melting popsicle abandoned in the grass near her hand.

I hear screaming again and suddenly I'm sitting in my bed, my breath coming in ragged gasps, my heart doing flip-flops in my chest, my throat raw. A dream? Could it have been just a nightmare? Or was it a memory? I shiver, fearing the worst, knowing there's only one way to learn the truth. But will I peek in on the sleeping princess or a shrine for one lost too soon? And if this was nothing more than a bad dream, I'd be breaking more rules of decorum than I can count and Nanny will have my head if she catches me.

I lie back, trying to convince myself to sleep and let things sort themselves out in the morning. But every time I close my eyes, I'm haunted by the image of Allura, bloody and lifeless. Getting out of bed, I dress quickly and step into the hallway. I stop in front of Lance's door, consider waking him so he can help me sort out what's real. But if Allura's actually gone, I'd hate to interrupt any solace he's managed to find. No, I'll do this alone, consequences be damned.

The corridors are empty so I'm able to reach the princess's chambers unseen. I touch the door lightly, almost as if begging forgiveness for the transgression I'm about to make. Before I can lose my nerve, I tap a code into the keypad, slipping inside as the panel retracts.

The room is dark; the canopy bed obscured with lacy curtains, so I slowly move closer, allowing my eyes to adjust. I gently ease back one gauze panel to find Allura sleeping peacefully. The fear gripping my chest eases as I watch her and take comfort in the steady rise and fall of her chest. I don't know how much time passes, just, that as much as I know I should, I can't bring myself to leave. The urge to reach out, stroke her hair, caress her cheek, press my lips to her forehead, grips me with such force that I can barely resist. She stirs slightly and her soft sigh breaks the spell holding me. Letting the curtain fall back into place, I retreat from her room.

Then, back in my own bed, I'm finally able to drift off again, knowing that she's safe.


End file.
